Dandelion
by synstropezia
Summary: Bukan soal rupamu, bukan soal kesalahan di masa lalu, bukan juga tentang balas budi di kehidupan mendatang. Ini semua mengenai masa sekarang, masa dimana kita bernafas, dimana kita diberi kesempatan untuk hidup, mewarnainya dengan suka dan duka. Namun yang terpenting adalah, kebaikan Tuhan sehingga kita dipertemukan


Dandelion

 **Summary : Bukan soal rupamu, bukan soal kesalahan di masa lalu, bukan juga tentang balas budi di kehidupan mendatang. Ini semua mengenai masa sekarang, masa dimana kita bernafas, dimana kita diberi kesempatan untuk hidup, mewarnainya dengan suka dan duka. Namun yang terpenting adalah, kebaikan Tuhan sehingga kita dipertemukan**

Rate : T

Chara : Jellal.F, Erza.S

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Warning : Typo, dll

Hamparan rumput hijau terbentang luas sejauh mata memandang. Angin memaksanya menari seliar mungkin, membuat mereka menuruti sang kehendak yakni Tuhan sendiri. Rambut scarlet dengan panjang nyaris mencapai pinggang berkibar indah ke arah samping, membuat seorang pria di belakangnya mampu mencium keharuman dari shampo yang wanita itu pakai sewaktu mandi pagi. Pohon rindang mengugurkan daun-daun hijau, berkelana entah kemana tidak pasti.

"Anginnya lumayan kencang. Tidak mau balik saja ke rumah sakit?" tanya lelaki itu penuh perhatian. Nada lembutnya memanjakan telinga sang wanita, yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan keindahan sekelompok kecil bunga di pagar bercat putih

"Terlalu cepat. Aku menyukai apapun yang angin bisikkan kepadaku. Lihat, mataharinya tersenyum cerah" jari telunjuknya mengarah ke atas langit biru nan bersih, hanya mampu menikmati kesegaran alami dengan segala keterbatasan. Padahal rumput mengajaknya berlarian, sesudah hujan reda beberapa saat lalu

"Matahari dan angin tetap kesukaanmu, ya?" wanita itu bergumam pelan tapi pasti. Belum bisa memalingkan muka dari arah depan, dimana seluruh kenangannya tumbuh perlahan bersama seseorang yang setia menemani di belakang

"Omong-omong...bagaimana keluargamu, Jellal?" pertanyaan serius yang diajukannya sukses membuat sang pemilik nama terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Kesedihan tersirat di wajah nan tampan itu berusaha disembunyikan, memaksakan senyum mengembang di kedua sudut bibir

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir"

"Titipkan salamku pada om dan tante, boleh?"

"Kalau pulang kampung nanti aku sampaikan. Ayo balik, nanti kamu masuk angin"

Keinginan Jellal terpaksa dituruti, lagi pula ini demi kebaikannya pribadi, yang menjadi sangat lemah usai diberi obat-obatan keras. Kedua kaki itu tertunduk lemas di atas kursi roda, selama enam tahun terakhir tak kenal lelah menopang tubuhnya yang lumpuh total. Penyakit kanker telah menggerogoti sejak dia menginjak usia dua belas, dibuang oleh keluarga sendiri karena kekurangan biaya berobat. Hidup belasan tahun dengan kondisi seadanya patut disyukuri, sebanyak mulut itu masih mampu bergerak melantunkan puji-pujian. Yang Maha Esa berbaik hati memberi kesempatan kedua, padahal semua dokter angkat tangan menangani kondisinya yang kian hari tambah buruk.

"Setelah sembuh mau melakukan apa?" tanya Jellal di tengah perjalanan hendak menaiki lift. Posisi tubuhnya memasang pose berpikir ala detektif, tetap larut dalam lamunan lima menit lamanya

"Kamu yakin, menyuruhku menjawab pertanyaan tadi?"

"Erza, setidaknya kamu harus memiliki keinginan sebesar sepuluh persen! Kalau begini terus, bagaimana caramu sembuh?"

"Tidak ada yang tau umur seseorang sampai berapa. Jellal, kamu harus belajar caranya mengikhlaskan, baru menyuruhku untuk memiliki keinginan sebesar sepuluh persen"

I-ikhlas...? Semudah itukah kamu mengucapkannya? Kepala Jellal turun menghadap lantai marmer, meratapi nasib yang mustahil diubah sampai akhir hayat sekali pun. Usia Erza tidak lagi lama, serasa tinggal satu jam setiap harinya karena intaian maut di setiap sudut. Sabit kematian dapat dilayangkan sekarang juga, asalkan malaikat pencabut nyawa berkehendak. Buru-buru pikiran negatif semacam itu dibuang Jellal ke laut, enggan membayangkan akan terjadi cepat atau lambat.

"Pekerjaanmu masih sama?" keheningan pekat menyelimuti mereka berdua cukup lama. Erza mengambil inisiatif duluan, sebelum Jellal menanyakan hal-hal yang mengikis mentalnya bertambah rapuh

"Ya, masih di bagian akuntansi. Tumben menanyakannya"

"Habis...akhir-akhir ini kau terus meluangkan waktu setengah hari untuk menjengukku. Nanti bossmu marah" jawab Erza jujur memainkan jari-jemarinya gelisah, menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut kaku Jellal

"Ternyata kamu takut bossku marah. Jangan pikirkan masalahku, aku lebih suka kamu mengumpulkan tekad supaya cepat mbuh" Erza terkejut, tidak menyangka Jellal tetap bersikukuh mengharapkan mimpi kosong semacam itu. Dia kekanak-kanakan sekali, seperti bocah lima tahun yang beranggapan 'semua keinginan bisa terkabul asal percaya'

"Kenapa, kenapa kamu sangat ingin aku sembuh?" tanya Erza meremas ujung selimut erat, melampiaskan segala perasaannya yang meluap-luap tidak terkendali

"Alasan bukan yang nomor satu. Aku hanya ingin doa tersebut dikabulkan. Salah?"

"Terserah kamu saja. Sekarang sudah sore, tidak mau pulang?"

"Cepat sekali...baiklah, sampai jumpa besok"

Perpisahan singkat yang menimbulkan kegetiran di hati Jellal. Dia pulang ke rumah kontrakan bertingkat dua di ujung jalan, merogoh kantong celana mengambil kunci dan memasukannya ke dalam lubang pintu. Sapaan hangat menghentikan langkah kaki pemuda bermarga Fernandes itu, menengok arah datangnya sumber suara di samping kiri.

"Menjenguk pacarmu yang bernama...Erza?" tanya seorang wanita bersurai putih sebahu, agak ragu menyebut nama itu karena lupa-lupa ingat. Jellal mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan jawaban tetangga sekaligus sang pemilik kontrakan

"Sedikit perbaikan, Erza bukan pacarku. Kami sebatas teman, mungkin..." keraguan melukiskan ekspresi Jellal sekarang. Dia masih memalingkan muka, ingin cepat-cepat masuk dan melepas segala beban di atas ranjang

"Apa pekerjaanmu baik? Air mukamu kacau"

"Bi-biasa saja, tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan. Apa pekerjaanmu di kantor lancar?"

"Sangat baik, bahkan aku naik jabatan. Oh iya, sebentar lagi liburan musim panas, telah merencanakan mau pergi kemana?"

"Belum...Lisanna-san punya rencana?" basa-basi yang sebenarnya malas Jellal lanjutkan, tetapi dia terpaksa bercengkrama guna memperbaiki kesan. Pendiam memang tidak pernah luput dari gosip buruk

"Aku ada ide bagus! Kamu sudah lama tidak pulang kampung kan? Manfaatkanlah liburanmu untuk bertemu di keluarga, mereka pasti kangen berat" andai...andai yang kamu ucapkan adalah kenyataan. Samar-samar Jellal tersenyum, kali ini menunjukkannya tepat di depan Lisanna yang membuat dia mengernyitkan dahi

"Keluarga? Apa aku memilikinya?"

"Se-seharusnya semua orang punya, kecuali kamu yatim piatu" gugupnya mendadak keluar di saat-saat yang tepat. Jawaban tadi menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya, Lisanna lebih memilih bungkam daripada harus melihat senyum aneh Jellal walaupun hanya sekali seumur hidup

"Begitu toh. Aku masuk dulu, bye"

 _BLAM!_

"Ara...Lisanna apa yang kamu lakukan? Kenapa diam mematung?"

"Mira-nee, ternyata Jellal memang aneh!"

Apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka, wanita bernama lengkap Mirajane Strauss itu merasa adiknya ketakutan setengah mati. Ketampanan Jellal adalah fakta tak terbatahkan, tetapi entah kenapa, senyum itu tidak menunjukkan bukti konkret seperti kata barusan. Justru sebaliknya, dia nampak mengerikan diselimuti hawa gelap.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

"Mungkin hari ini aku bakal terlambat. Semoga Erza tidak bosan menunggu"

Persiapan sudah lengkap dipersiapkan sejak kemarin malam, Jellal menjingjing tas kerja senada jas yang dikenakannya guna menunjang penampilan, berlari menuruni tangga tergesa-gesa supaya tidak terlambat. Dia boleh dinobatkan sebagai karyawan terbaik di perusahaan, yang mendapat pengakuan langsung dari boss mereka. Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang dua puluh menit, lemas seketika menyadari ada banyak berangkas yang harus diselesaikan tepat waktu.

"Hari ini harus lembur. Apa Erza tidak apa-apa sendirian?" gumam Jellal seraya menghitung pengeluaran dan pemasukan di akhir bulan, menekan ratusan sampai jutaan angka di kalkulator dekat telepon genggam. Tentu melakukan kegiatan yang sama setiap hari amat membosankan

 _Istirahat makan siang…._

"Yo, masih sibuk menghitung? Mau makan siang bersama tidak?"

"Nanti saja Natsu, masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum ku selesaikan" tolak Jellal halus, sempat berpangling dari depan laptop hanya untuk menatap wajah teman sekantornya, Natsu. Tentu dia lapar, tetapi _deadline_ tidak akan membiarkan pemuda itu beristirahat meski sesaat

"Meminta cuti dan pekerjaan menumpuk di atas meja kerja, kasihan sekali nasibmu" ledek Natsu menunjukkan senyum lebar sebagai isyarat : dia cuma bercanda. Jellal menghela nafas panjang, mulutnya gatal ingin berkata 'aku ogah dikasihani oleh orang sepertimu'

"Ah ya, hampir kelupaan! Boss memintamu datang ke kantornya setelah pulang kerja. Ingat, jangan lupa!"

"Memangnya untuk apa?"

"Entahlah, siapa tau kenaikan pangkat. Selamat bekerja kembali, tuan rajin"

Julukan aneh macam apa itu? Seluruh karyawan di kantor mendapatkannya gratis dari Natsu, sekarang Jellal pun menjadi korban. Bahkan, boss mereka tak luput terkena imbas, dibanding mengantor kau lebih cocok bekerja sebagai pelawak! Usai dimarahi atau diberitau suatu hal, Natsu suka sekali mengikuti gaya bicara sang atasan yang terkenal tegas namun gerakan badan menyertai setiap perintah. Jellal pernah berpikir bossnya mirip dengan Natsu, panggung hiburan adalah tempat terbaik mereka guna mengembangkan bakat.

" _Kalau bertemu boss nanti sore, aku terpaksa mengunjungi Erza besok. Tidak, tidak boleh! Aku pasti bisa menyelesaikannya hari ini juga"_

Erza, Erza dan Erza, kenapa wanita itu sulit disingkirkan dari kepalaku? Jellal berusaha fokus, mengetik kalimat per kalimat di atas _keyboard_. Laporan keuangan yang merepotkan! Ada kalanya seorang akuntan merasa lelah dijejali jutaan angka, berjam-jam duduk di kursi yang bikin pantat pegal dan ketika jam pulang tiba malah kena marah boss lalu diminta menghitung ulang. Siklus yang membuat kepala pusing tujuh keliling!

 _Sore hari…._

 _Tok…tok…tok…._

"Silahkan masuk" perintah seorang pria berambut gondrong hitam, yang sesekali memetik gitarnya asal. Siapa pun pasti kaget, tidak menyangka dia adalah pemimpin perusahaan otomotif tersohor di Magnolia

"Ada perlu apa boss mencari saya?" bukan tentang masalah naik pangkat kan? Jellal cemas-cemas harap, dia merasa mana pantas menerima promosi, setelah terlalu sering mengambil cuti selama satu bulan terakhir

"Kamu pastinya sadar, jatah cutimu habis dan kemudian….kamu meminta izin kepada saya untuk menjenguk siapa? Yang pasti wanita itu bukan ibumu"

"H'ai, maafkan saya"

"Jadi, siapa wanita itu? Yang selalu kamu bicarakan kondisinya sekarat, butuh biaya berobat, dan lain-lain. Pacarmu?"

"Bukan pacar saya, melainkan sahabat….tidak, lebih tepatnya teman"

Aku buta sehingga sulit membedakan arti sahabat dan teman, Jellal menundukkan kepala terdiam, mendapati ekspresi sang atasan yang marah besar semakin menciutkan hatinya, disentuh sedikit pun sudah retak berkeping-keping.

"Sebatas teman? Saya pikir hubunganmu dengan wanita itu lebih dari teman. Jellal, saya menghargai setiap kerja kerasmu demi memajukan perusahaan, tetapi akhir-akhir ini kepercayaan saya terhadapmu mendadak hilang. Apa kamu masih menghargai pekerjaan, yang saya berikan kepadamu?"

"Te-tentu saja iya! Tanpa pekerjaan ini, bagaimana saya menyambung hidup?"

"Begitu juga saya, tanpamu perusahaan tidak mungkin berkembang pesat. Jellal, saya masih memberimu satu kali kesempatan, namun dengan satu syarat"

"Dan syaratnya adalah?" tanya Jellal yang sudah menerka terlebih dahulu. Dia baru benar-benar memahami sifat boss setelah mengabdi tujuh tahun lamanya. Beliau bukanlah lelaki berhati baik, bahkan dirasa terlalu ambisus, pemaksa yang menginginkan permohonannya dikabulkan sekarang juga

"Tinggalkan temanmu itu, jika kamu bekerja tanpa cuti saya berjanji pasti menaikkan gajimu"

" _Sudah kuduga…."_

Dari awal, Jellal telah mengetahui ujung percakapan mereka yang dapat dibaca sekilas lewat air muka atasan. Dia tau betul, tidak ada gunanya dilanjutkan walau mendapat kenaikan pangkat sekali pun. Lucu, mana mungkin terjadi? Jika, ya, maka senyumnya bukan lagi sendu. Apa benar kata orang-orang di sekitar, bahwa kenaifannya bisa menghancurkan diri sendiri di kehidupan mendatang? Mundur atau bertahan, dua pilihan tersisa sebelum boss menyuruh Jellal keluar dengan status 'pengangguran'.

"Maaf, tetapi saya tidak bisa melaksanakan permintaan tersebut. Lebih baik saya mengundurkan diri duluan, sebelum boss memecat saya secara tidak terhormat"

"Pilihan yang buruk, Jellal….baiklah, keluarlah dan jangan pernah kembali lagi"

Surat pengunduran bukan hal terpenting sekarang, Jellal perlu menyendiri dan merenungkan apa keputusan gegabahnya tepat, di tengah krisis ekonomi yang melanda Magnolia? Baru pukul lima sore, masih ada waktu untuk menjenguk Erza di rumah sakit. Dia mempercepat jalan, apalagi matahari mau terbenam di ufuk barat. Hembusan nafas gelisahnya berubah menjadi lega, mengetahui kondisi sang teman baik-baik saja.

"Aku pikir kamu lembur" ucap Erza memulai percakapan. Jellal menarik kursi dekat alat infus, tersenyum gembira baru memberi balasan singkat

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, jadi diperbolehkan pulang"

"Baguslah, aku takut kamu jatuh sakit dan…dan…."

"Kamu sendirian, begitu? Jangan takut, aku pernah mengucapkan sebuah janji padamu. Masih mengingatnya?"

"Jauh dari lubuk hati terdalam" sambungnya yang tertular senyum manis Jellal. Memang agak kaku, tetapi bagi Erza dia sudah membuat banyak kemajuan, semenjak kehadiran pria bersurai biru laut itu

"Liburan musim panas nanti mau kemana? Pulkam ya?"

"Be-begitulah, karena kamu memintaku pulkam, ya….aku turuti saja. Lagi pula, takut ayah dan ibu khawatir"

"Kalau bisa tinggallah lebih lama. Kamu baru pulang setelah sepuluh tahun lebih berkelana di kota, apa tante dan om maklum?"

"Ya, mereka maklum kok. Justru aku disuruh menemanimu terus, katanya tidak perlu khawatir. Kamu butuh perhatian lebih, itulah rahasia dibalik kerelaan mereka, sehingga aku si anak sulung bisa tinggal di kota dengan tenang"

"Syukurlah, kamu memiiki orang tua yang baik, Jellal. Aku mohon jaga mereka"

"Pasti, aku pasti mengabulkan keinginanmu"

Isak tangis tertahan di kerongkongannya yang kering, Jellal mengusap buliran jernih di ujung mata, meminta izin pergi ke toilet dengan alasan standar, kelilipan debu. Ulir diputar searah jarum jam, aliran air yang deras dicipratkannya guna menyegarkan wajah nan kusut itu. Kepalanya dinaikkan menghadap cermin, Jellal sukses menyembunyikan rasa frustasinya di depan Erza, yang kemudian ditunjukkan terang-terangan ketika seorang diri di dalam toilet.

" _Aku melakukannya demi kebaikan Erza. Maafkan aku, maafkan…aku…."_

Berapa banyak lagi, kebohongan yang harus ku katakan? Sial….hatiku serasa remuk.

 _Dua hari kemudian…._

Di sinilah Jellal berpijak, stasiun kereta api yang padat pengunjung di awal liburan musim panas. Sesekali dia menengadahkan kepala ke atas langit, sinar matahari benar-benar menyilaukan sepasang matanya yang kurang tidur. Mendengar panggilan lewat speaker di sepanjang tiang, Jellal segera pergi menuju kereta ekpres yang akan membawanya ke kampung halaman tercinta. Membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam agar sampai di stasiun tertentu, perjalanan dilanjut dengan berjalan kaki kira-kira lima meter jauhnya.

" _Bertemu ayah dan ibu, ya….entah kenapa aku sedih"_

Seusai kata Lisanna, Jellal memang aneh. Namun dia sengaja bersikap demikian, dia tidak ingin dekat dengan siapa pun selain Erza, itu saja alasannya.

 _Tap…tap…tap…._

Keringat bercucuran membasahi pelipis Jellal, jarak yang harus ditempuh masih sangat jauh, dia ragu kakinya kuat, lalu tanpa aba-aba dari otak pingsan di tengah jalan dan ditemukan dalam keadaan kulit terbakar sinar matahari. Erza menunggu di rumah sakit, mana adil memberinya harapan palsu setelah dibuat cemas seharian? Jellal mendelik usai memandangi papan kayu bertulisan 'Desa Rosemary'. Tinggal sedikit lagi, ya…

" _Di sinilah tempatku dilahirkan dan dibesarkan"_

Ingatannya samar-samar muncul, Jellal berlari lurus melintasi jalan setapak yang dikelilingi tanaman padi, beberapa petani di sana menyambut penuh suka cita, seakan merindukannya yang telah lama menghilang. Dulu bersama seseorang, dia sering berlomba pulang ke rumah setiap kali selesai membajak sawah. Perempuan berparas manis dengan surai biru tua model _twintail_ , tetapi siapa dan apa hubungan yang mengikat kami?

"Ma-maaf, numpang tanya, dimana, ya, alamat rumah ini?" tanya Jellal berhenti sebentar, menunjukkan secarik kertas bertuliskan kediaman yang dimaksud

"Siapa namamu?"

"Jellal Fernandes, kenapa bapak menanyakan nama saya?"

"Dodol kau, ini rumahmu tau!"

"Eh….? Rumahku? Jadi anda itu ayahku?"

Pria asing bermuka masam, Jellal lupa dia memiliki ayah seperti itu. Tamparan keras mendarat mulus di pipinya yang berkeringat, meninggalkan jejak berupa bekas telapak tangan berwarna merah tua. Belum sempat membuka mulut, Jellal kembali mendapat perlakuan serupa yang spontan membuat jantungnya berdetak sakit. Dia tidak mengerti apapun, dia tidak ingat siapa lelaki di depannya, dia disihir jadi bego oleh tatapan sinis yang membayangi sedari tadi.

"Dasar anak durhaka! Setelah menolak dijodohkan lalu melupakan ayahmu sendiri, hah?!"

" _Dasar tidak tau diuntung! Kamu bisa kan bekerja lebih baik dari ini?!"_

"Perhatikan saja wanita sakit-sakitan itu daripada pulang kesini"

" _Perhatikan saja adikmu yang tinggal di rumah sakit. Tidak ada tempat bagimu untuk pulang, tidurlah di luar!"_

BLAM….!

 _BLAM….!_

Ketika menginjak usia empat belas tahun, Jellal diusir dari rumah karena pulang larut malam, usai menjenguk sang adik di rumah sakit. Dia bermaksud menahan pintu menggunakan lengan sebelah, dan yang terjadi adalah lima jari kiri di tangan kirinya terjepit hingga bengkak tidak karuan. Pagi pun tiba, tetangga sebelah yang menyadari kondisi Jellal segera melarikannya ke rumah sakit terdekat, namun terlambat, dokter berkata kemungkinan untuk sembuh hanya satu persen. Dia dipaksa merelakan kelima jarinya tanpa diberi pengobatan.

"A…yah?"

Dengan langkah yang gontai karena mati lemas, Jellal meninggalkan rumah beserta ayahnya juga seorang wanita muda. Ternyata benar, dia tidak lagi memiliki keluarga atau tempat untuk pulang. Siapa pun penghuni baru di sana bukanlah urusannya, mau menikah lagi, mempunyai istri lebih dari dua, anak ketiga atau cucu cicit, Jellal masa bodoh! Kata hatinya membawa kaki itu ke sebuah kuburan di lahan seluas satu meter persegi. Luas sangat sehingga dia kesulitan mencari batu nisan tertanda nama adik bungsunya.

Ah, untuk apa bersusah payah dicari? Makam itu ternyata tepat berada di depan kakinya, aku dipermainkan, huh?

"Kakak pulang, Wendy…."

Setidaknya aku memiliki satu, dibanding tidak punya sama sekali. Jellal menaruh sebuket bunga, di atas tanah tempat jasad Wendy dikubur empat belas tahun lalu. Seulas senyum terbentuk menghiasi wajah tampannya yang sempat sendu, usai berdoa sebentar dia hendak pulang menaiki kereta api jam tiga lewat lima belas sore, sampai di Magnolia ketika bulan menampakkan diri menggantikan matahari, melelahkan sekaligus merupakan perjalanan yang panjang.

"Selamat siang, Jellal-san" sapa seseorang yang Jellal lewati begitu saja. Dia menengok ke belakang, melihat sesosok gadis desa dengan rupa cantiknya yang mampu menggoda kaum adam mana pun

"Selamat siang juga…." dia berusaha memberi jawaban senormal mungkin, tengah mengingat-ingat kapan dan dimana mereka pernah bertemu. Pasti otakku mengalami pikun berat, jawabannya nihil

"Mau mampir sebentar ke kedai minuman?"

"Te-tentu"

Wanita itu orang baik-baik kan? Jellal merasa bodoh, sembarangan menerima ajakan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya tanpa pikir panjang, mau menolak pun sudah terlambat. Dia menyodorkan sebotol coca-cola dingin, menempatkan posisi di sebelah Jellal dan meneguknya cepat hingga tetes terakhir. Apa perutnya tidak kembung, setelah menghabiskan minuman dengan kandungan soda tinggi tanpa jeda?

"Ini pertama kalinya kamu balik ke Rosemary, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Hmm….aku senang" nada bicara sedatar papan secuek bebek. Jellal membohongi perasaannya, dia tidak bisa bersikap biasa apalagi riang gembira menghadapi perilaku kasar sang ayah

"Senang walaupun ditampar sampai matamu bengkak?"

"Ya, mungkin" jelas kan rasanya menyakitkan?! Jellal berpendapat harus menyelesaikan percakapan ini secepat angin, dia ingin buru-buru pulang, mengobati lukanya supaya Erza tidak khawatir lalu tercetus lah pertanyaan 'apa yang terjadi?'

"Apa kamu tau siapa aku?" tanyanya spontan menghentikan langkah kaki Jellal

"Tidak, apa penting bagimu?"

"Aku adalah tunanganmu, Jellal"

Tu-tunangan?! Jellal terbelalak kaget, berharap salah dengar atau dia keliru mengenali orang. Keseriusan terpancar jelas, mengubah kesan baiknya jadi mengerikan di mata Jellal. Tidak, pasti itu sekedar bercanda keterlaluan. Jangan terpengaruh! Jangan!

"Bohong, katakan kau berbohong"

"Tidak, itu benar adanya. Ayahmu menjodohkan kita sejak masih belia, tetapi karena kamu kabur maka terpaksa dibatalkan" apa ini maksud dibalik ucapan 'setelah menolak dijodohkan, lalu…." Jellal enggan melanjutkan pernyataan menyakitkan tersebut, sudah cukup menuai luka di kampung halaman sendiri

"Ul-san, itu adalah cerita masa lalu. Aku mengingat juga menghargainya"

Kenangannya mengenai seseorang bernama Ul terngiang dalam ingatan, Jellal ingat selalu dibantu semenjak ibu meninggal dunia, dia yang memberi makan, mengantarnya ke rumah sakit membesuk Wendy, membantunya mengerjakan PR dan lain-lain. Wanita yang belum diketahui namanya itu mengigit bibir kesal, melayangkan tamparan mendadak sehingga Jellal gagal mengelak.

 _PLAKKK!_

"Jangan pernah sebut nama Ul di depanku! Aku ini Ultear, bukan Ul!"

"Cuman beda tipis, kenapa kamu sampai marah?"

"BEDA TIPIS APANYA?! BEDA, JAUH BERBEDA!"

Pertengkaran kecil yang menyakiti kedua belah pihak. Jellal menahan sakit di mata dan pipinya, tidak bisa mencerna rentetan peristiwa secara menyeluruh dari awal hingga akhir. Dia yakin, telah mengabaikan banyak hal selama merantau di kota empat belas tahun silam, tetapi bukankah terlalu tiba-tiba? Bagaimana mungkin sejuta kenangan indah dapat dilupakan tanpa penyebab pasti? Kepalanya pusing berat setiap kali dipaksa mengingat terlalu jauh. Biarlah, lebih baik tidur dan bermimpi sembari menunggu perhentian selanjutnya.

 _Tiga hari berlalu…._

Bengkak di mata kanan Jellal belum sembuh betul, tapi dia sadar Erza membutuhkan kehadirannya melebihi apa pun. Soal 'pengalaman mengerikan' yang berlangsung di desa Rosemary, lebih baik disembunyikan selama-lamanya walaupun itu penting bagi Erza.

Dia kerap menanti cerita dari Jellal, meski terbilang biasa, tidak menarik, diulang juga membosankan, entah kenapa sorot pengharapannya selalu nampak setiap denyit pintu terdengar. Karena dia sering berkata 'belajar dari pengalaman orang lain itu penting'. Makanya, Jellal ingin mewujud nyatakan perkataan tersebut dalam tindakan. Skenario terhebat yang mustahil dilupakan sampai akhir hayat sekali pun.

 _Tok…tok…tok…._

"Tidak tinggal lebih lama?"

"Ayah dan ibu menyuruhku pulang untuk menjagamu. Maaf, aku lupa membeli oleh-oleh" setelah ditampar entah berapa puluh kali, Jellal mendadak ganti peran dari si teliti jadi si pikun. Seluruh ingatannya menguap, lelah memikirkan hal-hal di luar masalah

"Menyenangkan rasanya pulang kampung itu?"

"Ya, sangat menyenangkan. Aku teringat masa lalu di desa, dulu bersama Wendy sering bermain di sawah, membantu ayah menanam padi, banyak sekali sampai terlupakan. Namun…." cerita Jellal dipotong tiba-tiba, Erza menunjuk-nunjuk bengkak sebesar bola pingpong di mata kanannya. "Matamu kenapa?"

"Aku terantuk batu kemarin" mengerikan sangat jika dibayangkan. Erza ogah melanjutkan, mempersilahkan Jellal untuk melanjutkan kembali

"Namun yang paling aku sukai adalah, hamparan bunga dandelion"

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Hubugannya, ya….kamu akan tau sebentar lagi. Sudah jam satu siang, ayo jalan-jalan, kali ini kita berpergian lebih jauh, keberatan?"

Jawaban singkat berupa bahasa isyarat, Erza menganggukan kepala menyetujui rencana Jellal. Mereka tidak jauh-jauh dari lahan kosong di sebelah rumah sakit, hanya menyambung jalan yang tadinya sebatas di awal menuju pertengahan. Gerak kursi roda sesekali terhenti, terdapat banyak hambatan semacam batu, rumput liar yang menyebar ke segala arah, dan semua itu terbayar sewaktu keindahan sekelompok dandelion terbentar luas di depan mata.

"Ambillah satu, sebutkan permohonanmu dan tiuplah"

"Jangan hanya menyuruhku, kamu juga harus melakukannya"

"Baiklah, setelah kamu maka giliranku"

Usai dipetik, Erza termenung sejenak memandangi setangkai dandelion di genggaman tangannya, dilanda kebingungan berarti setelah berpikir sesaat. Jellal melepas pengangan kursi roda, berdiri di sebelah Erza dan ikut memetik satu tangkai.

"Tadi kamu bertanya, apa hubungannya dengan dandelion. Bukankah begitu?"

"Emmm….!"

"Kita bertemu saat menginjak usia empat belas tahun. Apa kamu mengingatnya?"

"Bodoh…mana mungkin lupa? Kamu benar-benar….aneh"

 _Flashback…._

 _Rumah sakit dekat pinggir kota dekat desa Rosemary, di situlah tempat Wendy, adik satu-satunya Jellal dirawat akibat digerogoti leukimia, merupakan jenis kanker darah dimana sel darah putih diproduksi abnormal. Menerima kenyataan bahwa salah satu anggota keluarganya mengidap penyakit mematikan tersebut tidaklah mudah, apalagi masa remaja yang harus Jellal lewati terbilang penuh pemikiran serta emosi labil._

 _Dia berdoa di gereja, menangis terisak-isak sembari memanjatkan permohonannya kepada Tuhan, meminta agar Wendy diberi kesembuhan, minimal bangun dari koma. Ayah angkatnya bukan orang baik-baik, seorang preman di gang kecil yang terkenal ganas dan kuat minum. Beliau selalu berkata 'tidak ada Tuhan di manapun, kamu dibodohi ajaran agama di sekolah'. Mau mengiyakan Jellal mana punya keberanian sebesar itu, dia yakin di suatu tempat entah berantah terdapat fenomena bernama keajaiban, dan tidak lain Tuhan yang menciptakannya._

" _Kondisi Wendy sekarat, dia bisa saja meninggal dalam hitungan jam"_

" _Dokter boleh berkata menurut opini pribadi, tetapi saya juga punya pendapat sendiri. Wendy tidak butuh selang infus, kemoterapi maupun obat penghilang rasa sakit. Itu dulu, ketika tubuhnya sehat walafiat, yang adikku perlukan sekarang adalah keajaiban"_

 _Bagi orang terdidik semacam dokter yang menempuh pendidikan delapan tahun lamanya, yang membaca banyak buku di perpustakaan seputar dunia kesehatan, yang menghafalkan ratusan nama penyakit diseritai gejala-gejala, merasa lucu usai mendengar jawaban seorang bocah berusia empat belas tahun mengungkit 'mitos tak terbukti' . Mau dicari kemana pun, kamu tidak akan pernah mendengar obat bernama 'keajaiban'. Buku paling lengkap sekalipun tidak menjelaskan, bagaimana caranya hal tersebut bekerja._

" _Saya percaya, Wendy pasti bangun"_

" _Kalau tidak bangun?" tanya dokter mencobai keyakinan Jellal_

" _Terserah dokter mau melakukan apapun kepada saya"_

 _5 menit kemudian…._

 _10 menit kemudian…._

 _Satu jam kemudian…._

 _Elektrokardiograf menunjukkan detak jantung Wendy yang semakin tidak stabil. Jellal tetap setia menunggu adiknya mengalahkan maut. Sang dokter tersenyum licik, berharap agar pasien segara dijemput malaikat maut. Dia bukannya tanpa alasan menginginkan janji tersebut, guna mencapai sebuah tujuan yang terpaksa diberhentikan karena larangan pemerintah, pemedahan manusia hidup._

" _Lihatlah, keajaiban yang kamu percayai tidak akan pernah muncul!"_

" _Jangan langsung menyimpulkan. Saya masih percaya"_

" _Heh, dasar bodoh. Palingan ketika sudah dewasa jadi sampah masyarakat, seperti adikmu itu"_

 _Waktu terus berputar, belum ada tanda-tanda yang terlihat. Jellal meredam emosinya yang memuncak, mana boleh orang asing walaupun dia adalah dokter, yang telah menjamin hidup Wendy selama dua tahun terakhir berkata seenak jidat. Ujung baju lusuhnya diremas kuat-kuat, mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat dipertanyakan kebenarannya._

" _Tidak, tidak boleh berakhir begini!" batin Jellal frustasi. Dia sulit mempertahankan kepercayaannya walau sedetik_

 _Uhmmm…._

" _Wendy, Wendy!"_

" _Ka….kakak?"_

" _Syukurlah, syukurlah! Aku takut sekali, aku…takut…."_

" _Berjanjilah padaku untuk tiga hal. Pertama, jangan menangis sebelum aku menutup mata total. Kedua, kakak harus terus bermimpi, walaupun kakak merasa tidak mampu. Dan yang terakhir, aku ingin kakak mengucapkan selamat tinggal"_

" _Kakak berjanji, apapun keinganmu pasti kakak kabulkan! Karena kakak menyayangimu, menyukaimu, bahkan mencintaimu! Melebihi apapun di dunia ini, melebihi hubungan kakak dan adik!"_

 _Perkataannya dipegang sampai akhir hayat Wendy, dia tetap memeluk erat tubuh adiknya yang telah meninggal satu menit lalu. Awal-awal terasa hangat, namun semakin lama semakin dingin. Jellal membanting pintu kamar keras, asal berlari menutupi sepasang matanya yang basah berlinang air mata. Ruangan nomor 676 diterobos masuk, ranjang bersprei putih dimana seorang anak tengah beristirahat dijadikan tempat pelampiasannya._

" _He-hey! Jangan sembarangan menangis di kamar orang lain"_

" _Maafkan aku…maaf…maaf…maaf…." teriak Jellal memeluk sesosok perempuan berambut scarlet, matanya tertutup dan terasa sakit untuk dibuka, takut menerima kenyataan tentang kematian Wendy yang dadakan_

" _Eh? Te-tenanglah, kenapa kamu meminta maaf?"_

" _Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Maafkan aku yang mudah diperdaya kelemahan sendiri, aku gagal menepati janji terakhir. Aku gagal menepati kedua janji yang ingin kamu penuhi!"_

 _Begitulah mereka bertemu, Jellal menangis dalam pelukan erat yang dilakukannya terhadap Erza. Dia memang aneh…._

 _End flashback…._

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kamu memelukku, semua terjadi terlampau cepat"

"Memalukan setiap kali diingat. Menurutmu, kita bertemu karena apa?" tanya Jellal menghadap langit biru, mengikuti arah terbangnya burung camar yang bebas pergi mengelilingi seisi dunia

"Mungkin karena di kehidupan sebelumnya, aku berhutang padamu. Lalu kita dipertemukan agar aku bisa membayar hutang yang belum lunas. Aku masih dibiarkan hidup untuk balas budi di kehidupan mendatang, karena umurku tidak lagi lama"

"Menurutku bukan karena hutang di masa lampau, membayar hutang atau balas budi. Kita dipertemukan karena begitulah garis takdir terlukis. Erza, apa menurutmu bodoh kalau mempercayai harapan?"

"Mempercayai harapan juga ada batasnya. Kamu sih berlebihan, sudahlah lebih baik pasrah saja"

Kaki Jellal terdiam mematung, tidak mengiindahkan tawa Erza yang lepas kendali. Tindakkan tak terduganya membuat wanita bermarga Scarlet itu kaget bukan kepalang. Tanpa alasan jelas Jellal berlutut, memegang erat sepasang tangan Erza yang selalu terpangku lelap di atas kedua paha. Kali ini berbeda, dia tidak sedih ketika mendengar kata 'pasrah', justru sorot matanya nampak tegas non ekspresi.

"Wendy mengajariku untuk mempercayai harapan, meski hal tersebut sukar dilakukan. Aku gagal menepati kedua janjinya, karena itulah aku berusaha keras menepati janji terakhir. Kamu tidak lagi memiliki mimpi bukan? Kalau punya, kenapa mengucapkan permohonan dan meniup dandelion sampai harus kau perlambat?"

"Y-ya, aku tidak memilikinya"

"Erza, yang membuat manusia hidup adalah mimpi. Bukan hanya nyawa atau satu kesatuan organ yang membentuk tubuh. Aku tau umurmu tidak lagi lama. Aku tau, bagimu impian hanya pantas dimiliki oleh mereka yang masih hidup. Tetapi, dengan bantuan benih dandelion maka harapanmu akan terus tumbuh, harapanmu tidak akan pernah menghilang!"

"Angin menjadi perantara, dan di setiap benihnya tersimpan harapanmu. Ketahuilah hal ini, kebodohan yang selalu aku perjuangkan tidak akan pernah mati sampai kapan pun! Erza, aku meminta dengan sangat, pikirkanlah matang-matang segala harapanmu. Walau tidak meminta kesembuhan, walau kamu tidak pernah menginginkanku, aku tetap menerimanya"

"Berdirilah, aku tidak suka melihatmu jadi lebih pendek dariku"

"Harapanku adalah, semoga kamu bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Semoga aku bisa, bertemu lagi denganmu di kehidupan mendatang. Namun…yang paling aku inginkan…."

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu" Jellal tertawa kecil mendengar permintaan terakhir Erza. Dia senang mendengarnya, melebihi sebungkus kado yang diterimanya ketika merayakan malam natal pertama

"Ja-jangan ditertawakan! Sekarang giliranmu"

"Aku ingin bertemu Wendy. Aku ingin jatuh cinta padanya sekali lagi. Aku ingin menjadi dokter…."

 _Flashback…._

" _Kamu gagal masuk jurusan IPA. Sudah tau nilai fisika kimia dan matematikamu sangat kurang tetapi masih bersikeras" pertanyaan gurunya yang Jellal ingat walau tiga belas tahun telah berlalu. Waktu itu dia sekedar tersenyum, kekecewaan tersirat dibalik ketegarannya_

" _Pak, saya ingin menjadi dokter demi menyelamatkan seseorang. Dia sangat berharga, ilmuwan terhebat pun mana mampu mengukur nilainya"_

" _Setelah gagal menggapai cita-cita, apa kamu sedih?"_

" _Tidak, yang penting saya terus berusaha untuk membahagiakannya"_

 _End flashback…._

"Dan yang paling kuinginkan adalah….Erza hidup bahagia"

Benih dandelion meluncur bebas dibawa angin, menyisakan tangkai yang telah layu seutuhnya. Jellal membalik arah kursi roda, pergi meninggalkan padang bunga dengan sebuah harapan baru. Dokter Makarov bisa marah, kalau mengetahui Erza dibawa jalan-jalan terlalu jauh. Tubuh pendeknya meloncat-loncat kesal, meneriaki dan menceramai Jellal berisi pesan yang sama setiap harinya. Senyum tetap mengembang sempurna, dia sadar esok pasti lebih cerah, esok pasti….adalah esok dimana hujan membasahi ujung mata sekali lagi.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

'Tangisan langit' membasahi jalan raya beraspal, menimbulkan percikkan kecil sewaktu seseorang menginjak genangan air. Di bawah lindungan payung Jellal berlari, menerobos lautan manusia yang berlalu-lalang di pusat kota Fiore. Dia terlambat dua puluh menit dari jam kunjungan biasanya, dikarenakan kepadatan lalu lintas juga jalan pintas yang terpaksa ditutup akibat longsor. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Jellal menaruh payung di tempat penyimpanan, menaiki lift menuju lantai tiga untuk menemui Erza di ruang rawat, tetapi….

"Stop….!" perintah dokter Makarov merentangkan kedua tangannya, memblokir jalan di depan agar Jellal menghentikan langkah kaki

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali? Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol dulu?"

"Ta-tapi dok, saya ingin menemui Erza"

"Saya sudah bilang padanya, dia oke-oke saja. Tidak perlu khawatir, ayo"

Firasatnya berkata buruk. Jellal menarik kursi dan berbicara empat mata dengan dokter, yang nampak santai seakan tidak memikul beban apapun di tengah kesibukan. Kakinya bergerak gelisah, terus-menerus melirik jam yang berada di belakang pintu keluar, pukul dua belas lewat tiga puluh menit, terlambat setengah jam?! Pekik Jellal dalam hati yang terbaca jelas di sepasang bola mata Makarov.

"Bengkak dimata kananmu tambah parah kelihatannya"

"Emm….! Beberapa waktu terakhir pandangan saya agak kabur, saat disentuh bengkaknya juga semakin perih"

"Berbahaya itu, kalau tidak diobati kamu harus rela kehilangan mata kananmu"

"Dok, saya tidak butuh basa-basi atau pengobatan. Jangan menutupinya, nyawa Erza berada di ujung tanduk bukan?" tanya Jellal serius, menunggu respon dari dokter yang menganggukan kepala sangat pelan

"Tetapi, bagaimana caramu mengetahuinya?"

"Saya dapat mengetahuinya, dari senyum yang Erza tunjukkan lima hari lalu"

Makarov menceritakan kebenarannya pada Jellal dengan berat hati, mengenai kemungkinan sebesar 75% Erza meninggal nanti malam, hanya tersisa 25% yang mampu dia percaya di saat-saat terakhir kebersamaan mereka. Kelima jarinya menyentuh kaca di luar ruang ICU, memperhatikan Erza tersiksa secara tidak langsung melalui banyak selang yang terpasang di sekujur tubuh. Sampai kapan dia harus bertahan di antara hidup dan mati?

"Hebat sekali, senyummu masih mengembang" puji dokter yang ikut berdiri di sebelah Jellal, menyukai tindakan tidak lazim yang jarang dilakukan kebanyakan orang

"Jika tidak bisa tersenyum lagi, maka tamatlah sudah"

"Sekarang, apa kau tetap mempercayai harapan?"

"H'ai….saya harus mempercayai harapan dan juga Erza. Apalagi….katanya dia mau menikah sama saya"

Kisah yang telah terjalin empat belas tahun itu akan segera tamat.

 _Malam harinya…._

Keyakinan Jellal membuahkan hasil manis, Erza membuka mata dalam keadaan lemas, tidak dapat menunjukkan kekagetannya yang ternyata diberi kesempatan terakhir oleh Tuhan, untuk melihat Jellal di saat-saat terakhir. Pemuda itu memegang janji yang dia ucapkan dulu sekali, setia menunggu Erza meski besar kemungkinannya untuk bangun hanya 25%.

"Je….lal?"

"Kebodohanku sukses menggetarkanmu hatimu, bukan?" Erza menangis tersedu-sedu, tidak lagi memiliki tenaga untuk merangkul Jellal yang berada di dekatnya

"Terima kasih banyak, terima kasih…."

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Seseorang mengajariku apa arti ketegaran sesungguhnya. Meski hati ditusuk ribuan jarum, atau bahkan ditikam pisau sekali pun, dia tetap bisa tersenyum di atas penderitaannya, terus melangkah maju melewati segala rintangan di depan mata. Dan wanita yang mengajariku, adalah kamu sendiri"

"Tidak, hal yang kamu lakukan untukku jauh lebih banyak, dibanding hal yang kulakukan untukmu selama empat tahun berlangsung"

"Aku telah mengingatnya, beberapa kepingan yang waktu itu menghilang"

"Ceritakan saja, aku siap mendengarmu kapan pun"

"Waktu pertama kali kita bertemu, tiga minggu sesudahnya aku menjadi korban dari tabrakan beruntun. Dokter berkata, karena benturan keras aku mengalami gegar otak berat dan kehilangan ingatan. Desa Rosemary, ayah, ibu, Wendy, kamu, aku melupakan semuanya dalam sekejap, bahkan namaku sendiri juga!"

"Maaf, aku tidak pernah ingat siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Aku hanya sebatas tau namamu adalah Erza Scarlet. Aku sudah membodohimu selama empat belas tahun. Beberapa waktu terakhir, aku mengingat semuanya dengan jelas, tidak lagi samar-samar. Hubungan kita tetap terjalin, karena aku sadar ada satu hal penting yang harus dilakukan, yaitu mejenguk seseorang entah siapa pun dia"

"Pengakuan yang menghibur, Jellal. Syukurlah, akhirnya kamu bisa jujur terhadap diri sendiri"

 _Flashback…._

 _Suara parau seorang dokter tua memanggil nama Jellal berulang kali, yang baru diindahkan setelah teriakan ke lima diserukan. Dia menatap kosong, berjalan tersendat-sendat tanpa bantuan sepasang tongkat di apitan kedua lengannya._

" _Sepertinya kamu melupakan sesuatu"_

" _Melupakan apa? Dokter mau memberitau saya?"_

" _Tengoklah pasien di kamar nomor enam ratus tujuh puluh enam. Kamu ingin ingatanmu segera kembali bukan?"_

 _Pikiran Jellal benar-benar polos, langsung menuruti perintah dokter yang tidak dia ingat siapa namanya. Tubuh kecil itu bersembunyi dbalik pintu, menengok malu-malu seorang anak perempuan sebaya dengan rambut scarlet-nya yang indah menawan. Perasaan aneh berkecamuk di dalam hati, menggerakan kakinya untuk refleks melakukan kunjungan mendadak._

" _Ha-hai, eto….Erza" sapa Jellal ragu, sekilas melihat papan nama yang terpasang di depan ranjang_

" _Jellal, kemana saja kamu?"_

 _Rupanya dokter Makarov memberiku pencerahan! Jellal yakin seratus persen, Erza adalah kunci utama demi mencari memorinya yang direnggut paksa saat kecelakaan tersebut terjadi. Hubungan mereka terjalin baik, menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta yang sampai akhir hayat pun terpaksa dikubur. Jellal mengucapkan sebuah kaul, yang menjadi awal dari pertemuan mereka kembali usai terpisah tiga minggu._

" _Aku berjanji, tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Meski kamu tidak mampu memenuhinya, biar aku yang menggantikanmu, ya?"_

 _Karena begitulah takdir yang mengikat Jellal dan Erza._

 _Teman khayalan di alam mimpi, milik lelaki itu selamanya._

Tamat

A/N : Gila, tamat juga akhirnya. Abis ini author mau bikin chapter delapan Penulis Takdir, tunggu aja ya! Review please? Maaf kalau jelek. Tolong jangan flame.


End file.
